Talk:Takebachi Soramaru
Kuroshin Jusutisu Kuroshin was Takebachi's first "true" shinigami friend, and is probably the person he holds in esteem more than any other. To Take, Kuroshin represents everything Takebachi himself is afraid to be . . . and thus, Takebachi respects him all the more. Kuroshin is the only person to whom Take would ever consider to be an all around "better" person than himself. If Kuroshin asked Takebachi to follow him to Hell itself, Take would likely do it. Doreran Uoshintan To Takebachi, Doreran is the most fun person to be around. As far as he's concerned, around Doreran, it is impossible to be any way but completely charged at all times. Doreran is someone whom Take would count on to handle any task, great or small, and Take would eagerly do the same for him. Twenty-Nine Takebachi's relationship with "Nine" can't be summed up in words. Absolutely nobody, not even Take, knows how their relationship works. One some days, he despises her, and wishes for nothing more than to inflict as much pain, misery and embarrassment upon her as possible. . . . But on other days, he can't get the thought of her (and her luscious body) out his mind. Their relationship runs hot and cold, with no lukewarm, and there is absolutely no telling what the temperature is at any given time. Aoi Soramaru Whether he wants to admit it or not, Take would not be able to exist without Aoi. The two of them are the same in many ways, and even without considering their romantic bond, they know and compliment each other well. Aoi considers herself akin to Take's mother, keeping him out of trouble at all costs. As a member of the subservient "branch" of the Soramaru lineage, it is a duty she was born into. While Aoi eventually came to somewhat resent this position during a large part of her adulthood, she has recently accepted that it is a part of her personality, for better or worse. And although he would never admit it, Take knows that without Aoi to keep an eye on him, he would never be able to walk the thin line of being an important man and a humble one. Chiyuki Night Chiyuki is Take's Number One Fan, and Take eats up the attention like crazy. Their relationship isn't what one could exactly call "healthy", but Take has somehow made it work. (Partially thanks to Aoi's help.) Chiyuki also holds a position in Take's life that no other woman currently does: she is the mother of Take's children, even if both of them are well into their adult years. Chiyuki goes out of her way to stay involved with facets of Take's life on Earth, determined to prove herself useful to him. For better or worse, Takebachi uses this to his advantage. Patricia Calhoun Take tries not to interfere with his daughter's life. He raised her through a large part of her childhood, although he was often missing for months or years at a time. Because of this, Patricia only partially sees him as a "father". Regardless, she has found that Takebachi is generally dependable and that the advice he gives her tends to work more often than not. In a way, Takebachi is proud of his daughter, but will begrudgingly admit that she takes after him more than he would like. Juusuke Soramaru Takebachi always looked at Juusuke as something of a rival when they were children. Juusuke was born with the highest concentration of reishi within the Soramaru family, and so he became exceptionally powerful rather quickly. Juusuke often lorded this over his younger brother, and the stubborn Take never truly accepted it. Although Take became more lazy and mellow as he grew older, that attitude never held whenever Juusuke was around. Juusuke always brought out Take's competitive instincts, and he can be largely credited as the reason that Takebachi entered the Academy. After his betrayal, however, Take has been understandably distant to his brother. However, while most people in the family have grown to despise or resent Juusuke for his actions, Takebachi has looked at it as simply another step in their rivalry. For him, the relationship between himself and Juusuke is hardly any different: Juusuke is someone whom Take has always strove to humble . . . one way or another. Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Momentum Type: Innovative Skill (Slots Remaining:4) Description: When Takebachi originally bulked up to compensate for the temporary loss of his zanpakutou, he had trouble managing his newfound physique. Though his power increased dramatically, his speed also fell sharply. As a result, Takebachi found himself deadly within close-quarters, but lacking when facing opponents with medium- to long-ranged skills. However, through training and frequent battle, Take is no longer hindered by his bulk as he previously was. He has learned how to utilize ''his mass, rather than fight against it. While still not as quick someone of a normal build, Take is certainly no slouch in swiftness. '''Mechanics' Rank: 'A-Rank Splice (Hakuda-Footwork) '''Cost: '''4% (.04x) Reiatsu This is essentially a “Buff Effect”, which converts “damage” into raw power, meaning that the same energy that Takebachi would normally release from an A-Rank strike is instead used to a Footwork buff. The downside to this is that since this essentially “merges” multiple stats into one, all of them now fall into the “Spam” rules. This means that if Takebachi actually ''uses his spliced stat, it’s divided by three. (Because the energy came from '''two sources, and when he uses it, that will count as three uses.) His Agility, however, is not affected by this technique. Based upon his current stats, Take’s Footwork stat would only grow marginally . . . but that could be all he needs to turn the tide. Vigilant Vigor Type: Captain Skill (Slots Remaining:3) Description: Borrowing a page from the Quincy, Takebachi’s experience within the Twelfth Division and his natural attunement to the Earth element has enabled him to discover a way to draw energy from land itself. This is useful for the Rokubantaichou-Soushireikan because his job often hinges upon him not being noticed. Therefore, this ability allows Take to store aside collected energy rather than his own. This energy cannot be detected, regardless of how keen the senses are. Mechanics Rank: '''S-Rank Rei Absorption '''Cost: '''Area Limitation Takebachi absorbs Reiatsu equal to 40% of his max whenever he stands in one place for an entire turn. This ability can be disrupted if Takebachi is struck with greater power than the amount of Rei absorbed. Faction Skills Shunko Shunko is an exclusive art which allows the user to mix an expertise in martial arts with Kidou energy. The user need not be particularly fluent in Kidou, but may simply have a basic understanding of its properties. '''Requirements: 20% Hakuda; (no Kidou expertise required) Cost: '5% Reiatsu/turn ' Shunko Buff B-Rank Barrier (Passive)B-Rank Hakuda Buff (Passive) The primary function of shunko is to use Kidou to enhance the body’s physical performance, allowing a person’s punching strikes to hit far more efficiently. Furthermore, as soon as a user activates Shunko, it encases their striking limbs in a thin layer of compressed reiatsu, allowing them to strike and/or defend using their limbs without any risk of physical damage. However, if the user defends an attack stronger than 80% of their own Hakuda stat, Shunko will deactivate. ' Hanki S-Rank DeactivationCost:' Up to 5% reiatsu. A Hanki user is capable of cancelling out one kidou spell by discharging an equal amount of energy to the spell. This can only be done if the enemy caster is within arms’ length (within 5 feet). This makes Hanki especially effective for users with high Footwork, as they can move into range quickly enough to maximize Hanki’s efficiency. Hanki is also able to cancel out any ability which is kidou in nature, or powered by Kidou, such as Shunko itself. (In-game, this refers to any attack which uses the Cero, Kidou, or Rei Manipulation stats.) This means that two Shunko users have the capability to cancel one-another out simply by using Hanki at the same time. The most energy that a Hanki user can spend on the technique is 5% (.05x) of their own Reiatsu. Hanki will not work on a spell or ability which is stronger than this amount. ' Reiatsu Poisoning A-Rank Form Change Auto-SpamCost:' 1% Reiatsu per attack A member of the Onmitsukidou, especially members of the Keigun, must be able to even the odds against particularly strong opponents. With this ability activated, all attacks used by the OMK member deals reiatsu damage equal to Vitality damage. However, all poisoned attacks will only deal damage equal 40% of the Hakuda stat, and the absorbed energy is lost (meaning it cannot be used to fuel any other techniques). Zanpakutō Yuukaiishi Shikai : In this form, Yuukaiishi takes the form of a large set of clawed gauntlets, made of the darkest stone. Veiny glyphs adorn the sides of the weapons, pulsating with luminous energy. While using these gauntlets, Takebachi has the option of either dealing ordinary damage or damage straight to an opponent’s Footwork stat. The Footwork damage will disappear when normal damage is taken.' ' :Summon (B-Rank) Yuukaishi takes the form of two extra arms on Takebachi’s torso, just beneath his normal arms. This can be spammed repeated for a total of four artificial arms. Each of has the ability to attack up to 30 feet. Damage Buff (A-Rank) For three turns, Takebachi’s physical power increases to 180% of his normal state.' Cost:' 15% (.15x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu Agility Buff (B-Rank) All of Takebachi’s hands are capable of performing any action (including kidou) that Takebachi is normally capable of. However, this is limited to Kidou below #30, and the power and duration of the spells are divided by the number of other attacks Takebachi has performed that turn. Manifestation : Yuukaiishi is an Earth-based zanpakutou. Therefore, she feels as though any form of dry earth is already part of her manifestation. She becomes more powerful when connected to dry earth than any other location, and will thus become more powerful as Takebachi fights in that type of locale. Absorption Ability:'' '' :One of Yuukaiishi’s abilities may become costless and permanent while Takebachi is fighting on dry earth. Fighting in the air, over water, or on unnatural surfaces will force Takebachi to pay all reiatsu costs and limit his powers to their usual duration. : Bankai: :Release A fierce duststorm/sandstorm bursts from below and kicks up around Takebachi, but quickly vanishes once the bankai has completely manifested. In bankai form, “Ishi” takes the form of a feline-like creature made of rock and sand. The beast wraps itself around Takebachi’s body, merging their bodies into one being. The two even speak within one voice, and begin to refer to themselves as “Bachiishi” or “We”. ' Damage Buff (S-Rank)' In Bankai, Bachiishi deals twice their normal damage, so long as this buff is activated. Cost: 6% (.06x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu Absorption-Activated Snare (S-Rank) Netsutoishi to Kekkon doesn’t like anyone who tries to escape the loving embrace of the Earth. Therefore, within a 30-foot radius of Takebachi, all flight-based powers are immediately deactivated for a turn. Furthermore, with Netsutoishi to Kekkon, fighting on land is no longer safe. The entire earth becomes Takebachi ally, holding any opponent that stands upon it for a total of two turns (or until damage is incurred). '''Cost: '''08% (.08x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu